


Two can be a party too

by shiro_yuu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but it's cute, nothing makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_yuu/pseuds/shiro_yuu
Summary: Yuri invites Otabek to a Christmas party on his new apartment and Otabek can't really say no to his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's not much. I just decided at 10pm that I should write something for Christmas.   
> Also I wrote it on my phone, so I'm sorry if it's weird.

Otabek doesn’t quite like Christmas, not because of a hug and deep reason, but mostly because his family never paid attention to the holiday. Back in Kazakhstan, Otabek had passed all his Christmas as if any other day of the year; and even when he was training in Canada he had done anything for the holiday. But apparently this year he won’t let the holiday pass on blank. 

He’s in Russia for the holidays, Yuri had pestered him for mo this until he accepts his defeat and agreed to spend the end of the year with the blonde skater . _” it’s the first holiday party that I’ll be doing in my own house, Beka!!! You **have** to come!!!!_ , Yuri had whined on the phone while trying to convince Otabek to change his mind about not coming; and it worked since Otabek is currently on his way to St. Petersburg to the said holiday party that Yuri couldn’t stop talking about during the last three months.

Otabek, truth to be told, isn’t fan of parties, his quiet and almost shy behaviour not being the most suited one to be a good party partner. Not that Yuri seems to really mind, because Otabek is sure that if he mind, he wouldn’t have accepted to date Otabek. 

Dating Yuri is a weird and endearing thing, Otabek thinks. The blonde skater is way more suited for the matter that anyone seems to give him credit for. As much as Yuri is blunt and appears to have zero self-control on his own anger, he’s also kind and understanding. Being dating for less than a year now, they haven’t done much yet. Otabek hadn’t felt comfortable with doing something while Yuri was still underage, so he waited until Yuri’s 18th birthday to kiss him, a slightly rushed and quick peck. This was two years ago, way before Otabek asked Yuri to be his boyfriend, but it was and important push to their relationship to start to walk forward. But even now that they’re ready dating, they haven’t passed the small kisses base. 

It’s not entirely their fault, once it’s really hard to them to see each other frequently with Yuri training under Victor’s wing in Russia and Otabek training back in Canada. In those almost eleven months of dating they haven’t seen each other more than a handful of times, and always in competitions, which gave them even less time to be a couple. So, in the end, flying to Russia to attend a holiday party isn’t that bad if Otabek stop thinking about having to deal with people and star to thinking about seeing his boyfriend outside their competitively world.

The ride from the Airport to Yuri’s house once Otabek finally landed on Russian ground is made quickly, the late hour allowing the taxi to run without finding much transit. Otabek can’t lie, he’s nervous. He knows way too well that Yuri has made, in those five years of skating on the senior division, a fair amount of friend and Otabek can’t help but wonder with how many of them he’ll have to deal once he’s at Yuri’s place. He surely can deal with Yuuri and Viktor just fine, and Mila is even easier to deal with, but there’s others skaters that Otabek doesn’t even know how to start talking with.

Otabek sighs once he’s in front of Yuri’s building, needing a few seconds of heavy breathing to get ready to face whatever he’ll find on the third floor. He ends up making his way to Yuri’s apartment by stair just to have a little more of time alone.

The hall is empty and silent, there’s no music or noise of voices and Otabek quickly risk out some of the names on his imaginary list, because he isn’t sure if Emil or Minami would be able to talk low enough to not be heard on the hall. He sighs once he reaches the door, knocking on the dark wood because he knows how much Yuri hates the doorbell noise.

A few moments later Otabek can hear muffled steps and the jingle of the keys. The door swings open to reveal Yuri’s lean figure dressed in black skinny jeans and oversized black sweater (that is really big if you consider Yuri’s 180 centimeters). His long blonde hair – now reaching to the end of his back – is tied up in a messy and loose ponytail. There’s no ways Yuri is dressed to a party.

“Beka!”, Yuri almost beams, his big and sincere smiles always being reserved only for Otabek. “You’re finally here!”

“Sorry for the delay.”, Otabek says softly, entering Yuri’s house when Yuri gives him room to do so. “Are you alone}”, Otabek frowns lightly at the quiet apartment.

“Yes.”, Yuri simply says, closing the door and walking pass Otabek towards the kitchen. “You didn’t told me that you were already in Russia so I haven’t heated the food yet.”, Yuri half-accuses and half-comments.

“Weren’t you supposed to be having a party?”, Otabek asks, but helping Yuri with the trays once he had taking off his shows and walked to the kitchen.

“Well, I can’t have a party alone, can I?”, Yuri asks with an amused quirk of his eyebrow and Otabek's frown deepen. “I said to you that I would do a Christmas party, but I never said that I would call more people than you.”

Otabek takes a good look on Yuri’s face and he looks so proud of himself for fooling Otabek that he can’t help but chuckle, “You’re terrible.”

Yuri laughs openly, busing himself with heating the food. Otabek always wonders how the other figure skaters would react seeing Yuri with all his walls down, teasing and laughing as if he isn’t carrying the name of his country on his shoulders. He’s sure everyone would be surprised, perhaps ins a pleasant way. But Otabek selfishly hopes that no one besides him wins the privilege of knows this side of Yuri.

“Well, we still need to go havw lunch tomorrow with piglet and that demon in human skin that he’s married with...”, Yuri says and Otabek knows that there’s no heat on the way Yuri calls the couple, not anymore. “ It’s Victor’s birthday tomorrow, so we need to go buy something for him. I haven’t bought anything yet because Viktor says my taste is awful, so I was waiting for you.”

“ We can go shopping when we wake up”, Otabek says , watching Yuri hums in agreement while stirring something on the pan. 

Yuri always talks a lot when they’re together, and Otabek is glad to know that the blonde skater is comfortable enough around him to talk without restrain himself. And this isn’t something that came with their relationship, Yuri Actually had felt comfortable since their first official meeting in Barcelona five years ago.

“I didn’t knew what you would like so I cooked some random stuff.”, Yuri says and Otabek nods softly.

“It’s okay, I trust your abilities.”, he says because it’s true. Yuri cooks really well, he has been cooking since young age, his grandfather teaching him new things every time Yuri visit him in Moscow.

When Yuri finishes heating the food, they put the trays and pans on the table that Yuri had already set early. Only now Otabek notices the white Christmas free with green ornaments. The small Christmas lights tinkling softly around the branches and a few gifts under the tree and over fake snow. Not that Russia needs any fake snow in the middle of the winter.

“I thought Russians didn’t care much about Christmas.”, Otabek comments after they start to eat.

“They don’t, but... I kinda like the holiday.”, Yuri admits, a faint blush in his fair cheeks.

Otabek takes a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him. Yuri hardly blushes, always too right about what he’s doing to lost time blushing. So Otabek chews for longer than necessary to delay his answer so he can enjoy the rare view of a blushing Yuri.

“You should have told me. I would’ve come earlier to help you with the decoration.”, Otabek says honestly, because he would had helped if Yuri had asked him.

This time is Yuri who uses chewing as a excuse to delay his answer, “I know you don’t care about Christmas , so I figured you would be pretty bored helping me with the decorations of something you don’t even like”, he answers after a while

“As much as I don’t particularly care about Christmas, I care about things that make you happy, kitten.”, Otabek says softly and Yuri chokes in his food both because of what Otabek had said and because of the fond nickname.

“I’ll call you next year, then.”, Yuri mumbles, hiding his way too red face behind his glass of juice (surprisingly, Yuri hates alcohol, so even though he’s already twenty years older, he doesn’t drink, no matter the situation). 

They eat in peace, chatting about everything and nothing at all. They never bad problem on keeping a conversation, Yuri more than happily filling the silent spaces were Otabek didn’t know what to say anymore. As much as it doesn’t look like, they have a lot in common, so it’s pretty easy to them to be always talking.

Once they finished the dinner, they sit down on the couch to watch something while waiting for midnight, Yuri saying that they can’t open the gifts until it’s actually Christmas day. So they cuddle o the couch, Yuri’s kitty curled up comfortably between them.

When the clock rings midnight , they finally exchange their Christmas gifts. Otabek loves to see how Yuri’s face lights up like the Christmas lights when he sees the tiger printed blanket that Otabek had bought to him. Otabek is surprised to see that Yuri had bought him the books he was wanting for a while.

After the gifts, they went to bed, Yuri well wrapped in his new blanket, mumbling something about how he will never get up from bed now because the blanket is soft and warm. Otabek just chuckles, indulging with Yuri’s childish behaviour, because in the end he thinks its cute.

They lay down on Yuri’s bed, not taking long to be hugging each other, since even with the heater on, the room is still pretty chilly. Yuri, being bigger, wraps himself easily around Otabek, that jjst ruffles a small such when his oversized boyfriend/cat snuggles against him. 

Evend though they wanted to keep chatting and enjoying their time together, they end up sleeping when the bed finally starts to warm up with their body heat. 

-

The first thing Otabek sees in the morning is a mess of blonde strands almost suffocating him like some kind of octopus. He frowns, trying to get away from Yuri’s arms without asking him up.

“Hmmm, no....”, Yuri mumbles, squeezing Otabek in his arms and against his chest.

“Yu-Yuri...”, Otabek breathes out,”I need... I need to breath, ki-kitten.”

It takes a few seconds until Yuri finally releases him, grumbling something unhappily and turning his back to Otabek. Otabek ruffs a small laugh, getting up from the bed.

“So moody.”, Otabek says before walking to the bathroom .

Otabek enters the bathroom, taking his time to do his morning routine, knowing too well that Yuri wouldn’t be up for a while. After that he makes his way to the kitchen, deciding to cook them breakfast. Somewhere around the time that he starts to do the scrambled eggs, he faintly hears Yuri getting up and walking to the bathroom. For someone that big, Yuri’s still graceful and light even while walking.

Yuri doesn’t bother going to the kitchen after doing his morning routine, knowing better than anything that Otabek enjoy breakfast in bed. So when Otabek enters the room with the tray of food, Yuri is sprawled on the bed like a huge starfish.

“You shouldn’t lay down with your hair wet...”, Otabek says, hearing Yuri grumbles what it’s probably a smart answer against the pillow.

Otabek puts the tray in the bed, sitting down and waiting until Yuri finally sits down, getting closer and leaning against Otabek’s side easily. They start to eat after that, quiet and still lazy because of the early hour. The years of training makes almost impossible to them to wake up late, even though neither of them is particularly a morning person. 

They lay down again after they finished eating, Yuri’s cheek against Otabek’s chest while Otabek plays with his long hair. Once again they fall into easy conversation, but Otabek can feel Yuri fidgeting slowly on top of him. But he doesnt ask, knowing better than bother Yuri asking about his thoughts. Yuri always end up telling what is in his mind soon or later.

“Beka.”, Yuri calls before their chat can swift for another random subject ( they have been talking about the differences between crocodiles And alligators for half of na hour now).

“Yes, kitten?”, Otabek’s asks, caressing softly Yuri’s hair and looking down at him to show him that he’s really paying attention.

“You didn’t kiss me yesterday.”, Yuri says, leaning away from Otabek so he can look at him in the face.

Otabek archer one of his eyebrows in a questioning look, because he knows he hadn’t kissed Yuri yesterday. It was a conscious decision. He and Yuri never kiss much, because Yuri isn’t fond of PDA, so Otabek always hold himself back.

“I know I complain when you kiss me in public, but we’re alone inside my house....”, Yuri says quietly, his cheek faintly red and Otabek wonders how much this had been eating him inside.

“I’m sorry, kitten. I think I got too used to wait for your permission before kissing you.”, Otabek says honestly, reaching for Yuri’s cheek and caressing it softly with his knuckles.

“Well... You can kiss me.”, Yuri whispers, leaning into the touch.

Otabek smiles, getting up a bit and kissing Yuri’s soft pink lips. Yuri sighs lightly against his lips, kissing him back without hesitation. They keep the kiss calm for a bit, before Yuri apparently lose his patience and deepens the kiss himself. Otabek prefers this way, so he can be sure that he isn’t crossing Yuri’s limits.

Their kisses start to get more intense, Yuri way too relaxed by the fact that he’s inside his own house and giving Otabek way more room than he usually does, for once not looking like a scared kitten, breaking their kisses to look around nervously. And Otabek takes advantage of it, kissing Yuri breathless time after time until Yuri starts to make small needy noises.

Yuri pulls Otabek closer, slowly laying down on the mattress. Otabek ends up on top of Yuri, between the blonde skater’s long legs. They keep kissing, Otabek sliding down his kisses to Yuri’s jaw and neck, increasing the needy noises falling down from Yuri’s lips. Otabek faintly wonders if he’s going too far, but Yuri’s hands pulling him closer are somewhat enough to him to understand that everything is okay.

The heat inside the room is almost overwhelming, but neither of them care. They are more worried in exploring each other’s bodies with their hands while trying to steal the other’s breath. Otabek pleasantly finds out that Yuri is quite sensitive on his waist, so when he squeeze Yuri’s sides while pulling him closer, the blonde archers his back, breathing a moan and a quiet curse.

Otabek, of course, makes good use of this new information, gripping on Yuri’s lean waist with strength enough to bruise, watching his boyfriend squirms under him while trying to muffle his moans. Yuri, disheveled and messy as he is now, is the most beautiful sight Otabek had ever seen.

Their magical bubble pops once Yuri’s way too loud ringtone startle them both, Yuri grumpily reaching for the night stand to answer. Otabek slides sweet kisses down Yuri’s neck when he sees that it’s just Viktor, knowing that Yuri wouldn’t get uncomfortable.

“What?”, Yuri growls, his hand finding place on Otabek’s hair.

Otabek keep busing himself with the kisses, feeling Yuri slowly arching his back against Otabek’s chest as Otabek gets near his collarbone.

“I haven’t forgot your birthday, you’re the old here.”, Yuri tries to scowl, but his voice is way softer than normal thanks to Otabek’s kisses. “We’ll go, Viktor. Relax, Jesus. I don’t live that far from hour house.”

Otabek doesn’t need to see to know that Yuri is rolling his eyes so hardly that is almost painful.

“ Because we’re making out, Viktor, that’s why!”, Yuri growls again and Otabek needs to hide himself on Yuri’s neck to muffle his laugh. “Great, now you ruined the mood. Yes, he’s laughing. Because you’re na idiot, Viktor!”, Yuri groans, “Where”s piglet? Let me talk with him.”

Yuri ruffs, impatient, his fingers tracing abstract patterns on Otabek’s back.

“Oi, piglet. Calm your husband’s titties, we’re going.”, Yuri says and Otabek can hear how Yuri’s voice softens a bit. “Yeah, I just need to buy his gift before we go to the restaurant. Alright. See you there.”

Yuri turns off the phone, sighing heavily. Otabek lifts his face to look at Yuri, a small smile on his lips, “We need to go, your parents are waiting.”

“Yeah, I hate this family”, Yuri rolls his eyes, but Otabek knows that it’s fondly. Yuri would never call Yuuri and Viktor family near them, but Otabek always tease him about the two retired skaters acting like his parents and after a while Yuri started to accept rather than fight back, because in the end the couple does act like embarrassing parents to the blonde skater.

They get up after a few more lazy and calm kisses, because they really need to go, but knowing too well that they would have plenty of time alone after at night and in the next few days since Otabek’s will be staying until after the New Year They’ll have a lot of time to explore the fact that Yuri is comfortable inside his house when he’s alone with Otabek and both of them are looking forward it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please talk to me on [ tumblr ](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com) !!!


End file.
